


Made With Love

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Steve and Bucky get together with the use of baked goods.Based on this prompt: Stucky. Bucky is a baker. Steve is too thin. XD Will the power of true love, pastry, and Buck's insistence on feeding Steve bring them together?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much again to Kimmy / Kimmycup on tumblr for this prompt! I had so much fun with it. The prompt was Stucky. Bucky is a baker. Steve is too thin. XD Will the power of true love, pastry, and Buck's insistence on feeding Steve bring them together?

Bucky has always loved baking and he has always loved taking care of people, too, even more so once he returned from active duty sans his arm. So owning his own bakery is like a dream come true. He has hired his sister Becca to help out at the bakery and together they’ve turned it into a nice place where people love to come. They serve coffee, pies, and delicious pastries and they’ve slowly been gaining more and more customers. They are even getting a lot of regulars now. 

There is the CEO of a major company who stops by with her husband and daughter. Sometimes there is an airforce Colonel who joins them too. There is the scientist who always orders tea. There is the redhead answering phone calls in Russian who sometimes requests specific baked goods that remind her of home. There is the man carrying archery equipment who is always covered in bruises and band-aids. There is the veteran turned counselor who always buys a lot to give to people at the VA. Bucky has gone to a few of the man’s sessions himself and he is always friendly. On Sundays, he brings his husband, too. There is also the Sokovian girl and her brother who drop by every other week, the talkative kid from Queens, and his friends. A nice gathering of people who are all fascinating in their own ways. 

And now there is the skinny artist. He came in for the first time two weeks ago and to Bucky’s pleasure, he has come back. He triggers every protective instinct Bucky has and also his instinct to feed people. He really is turning into his mother, as Becca pointed out oh so helpfully. 

He is incredibly pretty and his blonde locks are always hanging in his face. He is small and thin and his hands are always covered in paint. He doesn’t put up with any shit, either, which Bucky likes too. The other day someone was harassing one of his customers but before Bucky could step in, the artist was already there telling the man to fuck off.

The doorbell jingles and the artist steps inside. Bucky feels himself light up. He asks Becca to switch around with him so he can take his order. Becca rolls her eyes but switches with him anyway. 

"Hi," The artist says, "One cup of coffee to go and one of those chocolate muffins please?" 

"What's your name? For your cup?" Bucky asks. 

The artist is the only customer currently in the store so maybe he doesn't need to ask, necessarily, but Bucky's been wondering about it since he first stepped in and he likes knowing if the names he gives people inside his head match their actual names. 

"It's Steve," He says, looking amused. 

"You look like a Steve," Bucky blurts out and blushes. 

Steve gives him a puzzled look and Bucky goes through the rest of the motions of his order feeling a little awkward. He puts in an extra muffin, though. Both because he thinks Steve could use it and because he hopes it makes Steve forget Bucky's awkwardness. 

Steve has been crushing on this guy at the bakery, just a little bit. He only meant to go there once. His usual bakery/coffeeshop was closed and he knows his friends Sam and Riley like this one a lot. But even though his old regular place has reopened, Steve doesn’t feel like going there anymore. He tells himself it’s because Barnes Baked Goods just has more delicious pastries but the fact that the guy who works there is so gorgeous helps too. The guy, whose nametag helpfully suggests he is called Bucky, is handsome. He is muscled, has long hair which he ties into a pun and the apron he always wears brings out his eyes. He also has a metal prosthetic. He doesn’t smile or say much but when he does, he lights up. 

Steve’s been going there for a few weeks when Bucky takes his order. He stammers his way through after getting all blushy when he says Steve’s name suits him. It’s adorable. He gives Steve an extra muffin too, though Steve has no idea why. He decides to go back to the bakery and confront Bucky about it. 

"You gave me an extra muffin," He says when he walks up to the counter. 

He rehearsed a million more things he wanted to say on his way to the bakery but has promptly forgotten them all now that he is faced with Bucky again. There is a bit of flour on his apron and he looks extra handsome today. 

"I did," Bucky smiles, "did you like it?" 

"I… uhhh… it tasted good. You have good muffins… but you should let me pay for it," Steve says. 

"Nah, it's on the house," Bucky says. 

Steve protests but Bucky is very insistent. When he gets home he realizes that Bucky has snuck in an extra muffin again. Sneaky bastard. 

He and Steve have been doing this little dance for weeks now. Since that first muffin Steve has been coming in daily and Bucky always adds in extra food. Every day Steve protests but inevitably accepts it. 

Today when Steve comes in his shoulders are slumped, though, and it breaks Bucky's heart to see him so sad. 

He invites him to come back behind the counter, into the kitchen when he notices Steve is crying as well. He knows Becca will take care of the shop while he focuses on Steve. 

"What's wrong Stevie?" Bucky asks. 

"I just. Was supposed to have a date with this guy last night. But he stood me up. Keeps happening… and I get it. I get that people don't exactly get excited about me and this, this stupid body," Steve says, "Came here because you and Becca are always nice. Needed a cheer-me-up pastry." 

"That guy is an asshole and a fool," Bucky says firmly, "and you tell me to shut up if this is out of line, but the first time you walked into the shop I thought you were the prettiest guy I had ever laid my eyes on. I don't give everyone free food all the time, you know," Bucky says, "and then you yelled at that dude who was harassing that woman. Knew you were a good guy inside too." 

"Really?" Steve asks, "are you sure?" 

"As sure as a man can be," Bucky says, reaching out and stroking Steve's cheek, "you make me wanna feed you. Becca says you made me turn into my ma but I can't help it. And she's been teasing me about my crush for weeks now. Make her switch places with me so I can take your order. It's always the best part of my day. Do you want that cheer-me-up pastry now? Because I can give you something good," He says. 

"I know something else that will cheer me up," Steve says and he presses his lips to Bucky's. 

Bucky kisses him back.

They keep kissing after that and Bucky feeds him an obscene amount of pastries. Where Steve puts it all, no one knows cause he remains thin as a stick. But what everyone does know is how much he and Bucky love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr too. I do prompts, I ramble and reblog a bunch of things I think are cool :D


End file.
